Their Only Witness
by Blushweaver
Summary: The Mother arc is over. Kyoko has found the ability to love and treasure herself, but there is still one matter of her heart she hasn't put to rest. Inspired by the Rain. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of it's characters.**

 **It's rainy season so it's been raining like crazy where I live. Like, almost every day for the past few weeks. And again today. So I got inspired to write a confession oneshot using the rain.**

 **Listen to Rainy Mood if you want the full impact of the story while you read it. Sets the correct tone/mood and everything.**

* * *

The rain was coming down heavily now, droplets of water running down the glass door. It cast blotchy shadows in the dark room, the only light coming from outside. It had been a few hours since the power had gone out and for some reason, the building's generator hadn't turned on.

Kyoko held a cup between both her hands, despite having drunk it's contents long before. Half hidden in the shadows, she sat on a stool, looking out of the window into the balcony. There was a certain calm about watching a storm. The soft sound of rain falling and the occasional rumble of thunder, the way the clouds churned and swept past. The semi darkness was also a comfort for the current trail her thoughts had taken her.

It had been one month since she had last seen her mother. One month since she had realized that withholding love could be just as painful as harsh words. Once month since she had realized that she did have value and that she needed to appreciate herself. And it was one month since she had told herself she would tell Ren that she loved him.

She had actually meant to do it today. That was why Kyoko was over at his house, but after the lights had gone out, she had yet again got cold feet, scared at the dark and his response.

How hard was it anyway? To say such simple words, but they kept escaping her, fear a strong constraint.

"I love you." she whispered to the night. It thrilled her to say it, and he wasn't even there to hear.

Something crashed behind her.

Kyoko spun in her seat. Tsuruga Ren was standing behind her, mouth open in shock. He had dropped his own cup, shards littering the ground.

"T-tsuruga-san." squeaked Kyoko. "I didn't- since when have you been there?" Hadn't he just left to talk to the building manager about the lights?

"I just got back." he said, trying to pull himself together. Had he heard correctly? Had Kyoko just said the three words he wanted to hear, but who had she been saying them to? "Sorry it took a while."

"It's no problem." she muttered. Kyoko jumped off the stool. "Here, let me help." she reached to help him clean up the mess, but he held out a hand to stop her.

"Don't worry about it Mogami-san." said Ren. "I've got it. Make sure not to step on any of the glass."

"Alright."

He quickly brought out a dust pan and broom, sweeping away the mess. Kyoko returned to her perch on the stool, staring out into the night. Soon, Ren joined her, pulling up a stool and sitting down.

"There was some sort of electrical problem." said Ren. "They said it would be up in a few hours."

Kyoko made a non committal noise in her throat.

Ren studied her form the corner of his eyes. He could tell that Kyoko was nervous since she'd arrived at his apartment. Was her earlier confession the problem? Did Kyoko love someone? Kyoko had told him she was Bo a few weeks earlier. He had been nervous for a few days, wondering if Mogami-san realized she was the girl he loved. It had stirred hope within him again when he found out she hadn't. But from the sound of it, she already loved someone. Was she here to receive her 'senpai's' council? His heart sank at the thought of encouraging her to love someone other than him. Could he do it? Ren closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Who is he?" said Ren, staring intently at her. "The man you love?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Do I know him?"

She paused for a moment. "Yeah." she said. It was him after all.

"Mogami-san." said Ren a serious look on his face. "Are you sure you're ready to fall in love again? Have you already forgotten about Sho?"

"No." said Kyoko, idly spinning the cup in her hands. "I doubt I could ever forget what Sho did to me. But I couldn't help falling in love with this man. He captured my heart so firmly." She grimaced. "I've seen him turn down girls before, and I know he would be kind to me when he turns me down as well. I just... don't want to ruin the friendship I have with him. I don't want him to avoid me."

It killed him inside that Kyoko would feel this way about someone that wasn't him. And it hurt just as much to hear her express the pain her one sided love brought her. It almost perfectly mirrored his feelings for her. If only the man she loved him, then they wouldn't have to suffer anymore. But he knew it was just wishful thinking.

So he did what he always had: He put on the 'senpai' face and gave her council. Because it was safe, because then she wouldn't see the pain he was in.

"So what do you plan on doing?" he said. "Are you ready to move forward?"

Kyoko swallowed, then nodded.

"I think I am." she said. "I think... I know it's time for me to love again. It's just..."

Tears began to form. One by one they fell, rolling down her cheek onto her lap. She clenched the cup in her hand so hard it hurt, trying to get a grip on her emotions. It was pathetic that she was losing control like this.

"Mogami-san."

Ren reached for her, no doubt to comfort her, But Kyoko shot to her feet.

"It's too hot." she declared.

Before Ren could stop her, she set down her cup and threw open the doors to the balcony as she stepped outside. The water hit her, the cool drops calming compared to the hot tears that stung her cheeks. She stood in the rain, eyes closed, face turned heavenward as she let the rain wash through her.

He won't return my feelings. She thought, the lump in her throat constricting her voice. I'm not good enough for him. He would never see me that way. He deserves someone better. Kami... Why does it have to hurt so much?

The rain continued to fall, replacing the hot tears with cool drops of water.

Kyoko felt someone move beside her. She opened her eyes to see Ren standing next to her, face outward as he watched the storm roll by.

She rubbed some of the water from her eyes, a pointless motion as it was still raining. She couldn't help but be curious about Ren's current crush.

"What about you Tsuruga-san?" said Kyoko. "What about that girl you care about? Do you still like her?" She had no idea if he still had that crush on the high school girl that was four years younger than him.

Ren gave her an incredulous look, as if he couldn't believe what she was asking. But the serious expression on Kyoko's face made him answer.

"I do." he said simply.

Kyoko swallowed. The caring expression on his face was painful to see. Because she knew someone else had caused that expression on his face. It wasn't meant for her.

"Have you told her?" said Kyoko.

"No."

Kyoko remembered what Ren had said to her while she was Bo. He had said that he felt he didn't deserve happiness. That he didn't deserve love. It made her angry to hear him say such a thing. Didn't he know what an amazing person he was? Didn't he know how happy he had made her this past year?

"Why haven't you said anything?" said Kyoko. "Haven't you gotten past that darkness? Didn't the time as the Heel siblings help you forgive yourself?" Kyoko had never spoken this candidly before to Ren. But she felt a power standing out here in the rain, finally talking about things that had been tormenting her for weeks.

"It did." said Ren. "But I guess I have the same problem you do. I don't want to lose her. I don't want her to avoid me because of my feelings. I'm afraid that the second I say something, she'll run and never look back."

Kyok understood that fear. It was what plagued her every day. That someone would see her face and know that she was in love. That Ren would find out and turn from her in disappointment. But it hurt so much to see the same pain in Ren's face. Even if she couldn't be the one he loved, she could still be his support.

"No matter what happens." said Kyoko. "I'll support you. I know I'm just.. a friend. But I won't run. I-"

Kyoko sneezed, giving an involuntary shiver.

"Let go inside." said Ren, turning towards her. "You'll catch a cold in this rain."

"Not yet." said Kyoko. Wrapping her arms around her body. It felt good to be cold. To be numb from the pain that unrequited love brought.

"Mogami-san you're shivering." he said, trying to insist that she go inside. But she shook her head, refusing to budge.

"Then.. here."

Ren wrapped his arms around Kyoko, pulling her into a tight embrace. Kyoko froze, the sudden warmth so different from the numbing cold it sent goosebumps through her body. Alarm bells were blaring inside her head, but she couldn't move. She was completely enveloped in his embrace. His frame was so large, that he was even blocking the rain.

It wasn't fair how easily he affected her. It wasn't fair how such a simple gesture could make her heart race and throb all at once.

"Mogami-san." said Ren. She could feel the vibrations from his voice through his chest.

"Y-yes?" she said, her mind a complete mess.

"Can I believe in what you told me?"

Confused, Kyoko, leaned away to look at Ren's face. But his strong arms stopped her from moving. She felt a slight panic. Ren was actually refusing to let go of her. It reminded her of when she had seen him as Cain, standing in the hallway, arms wide and his expression begged for her to come within his arms. At the time it was obvious the pain he was in, the internal battle he was fighting. And here he was again, trying to borrow her strength. She could feel it.

Kyoko moved her arms, reaching them around his waist and hugged him tight, burying her face into his chest. If he needed support. She would gladly give it to him.

"What do you mean believe in what I told you?" she said

"When you said that you' d support me." he said "You wouldn't run. No matter what happens."

"Of course!" she said. He was the one that would run from her in the end.

Ren leaned back slightly to search her expression, looking for the sincerity in her words. He saw it. It scared him, but egged him on as well. Her heart already belonged to someone else. Even now he hurt inside, wondering if she was thinking of someone else while they stood on that balcony. Perhaps what he was about to do was based on his desire to change that. Because if he told her the truth, she was sure to think about him.

"I've been lying to you." he said softly.

Ren felt her stiffen. He could see the hurt starting to form as she imagined the worst possible things. He knew she had an overactive imagination, so he had to stop the path of her thoughts quickly.

"Don't panic on me Mogami-san." he said. "I can see you immediately thinking the worst. But don't worry. It's something that I should have been honest with you from the start. I have no decent excuses for what I did except for fear."

She tilted her head, confused, blinking occasionally as water fell from his hair onto her face. The two of them were soaked at this point, the water plastering her hair to her face in odd places. He brushed her bangs from her face so he could get a good look at her expression when he told her.

"You are very important to me." he said. "And I should have told you the truth a long time ago..."

Kyoko's heart was beating quickly. She was sure he could hear it. He was such a playboy! How could he say such sweet things to an innocent girl like her? Didn't he realize the effect he had on people, but she couldn't stay upset at him. His gaze was locked with hers, and she barely dared to breathe. He looked... scared.

"Just tell me." she mumbled, avoiding his eyes in an attempt to get her heart under control. "You're making it worse by drawing it out."

He chuckled. "It's going to require a lot of explanation."

She glanced up at him, her beautiful eyes meeting his. "We have time."

"Do you remember when you dropped your stone, Corn, in the stairwell and I picked it up?"

"Yes.." said Kyoko, confused. Where was he going with this?

"When I picked it up, I realized I had seen it before."

Kyoko frowned. "You made that clear when you teased me about that kind of rock being native to the Kyoko area. Oh!" Kyoko playfully hit him in the chest. "That's what you were talking about! I looked it up. It's not native to the Kyoto area."

"No it's not." said Ren, a small smile on his face. "But after seeing that rock, I asked if you had lived in the Kyoto area. Remember?"

"A little.." said Kyoko. It had been over a year ago after all. It was hard to remembered the full conversation. The biggest part she remembered is when she flipped him off...

"How do you think I knew you were from there?" said Ren

"I don't know." said Kyoko, face scrunch up as she tried to reason it out.

"It wasn't the type of rock I had seen before that let me know, it was the fact I had seen that exact rock before."

Kyoko stared at him, her mind racing, on the verge of piecing together information that would be a life changing revelation.

"That day in LME." continued Ren. "It wasn't the first time we'd met. I met you as a little girl almost ten years before that, and I gave you that stone."

"What are you saying?" Kyoko was trembling now, her whole mind refusing to think properly.

He smiled his painful, but genuine smile "I'm Corn."

"Really!?" she said, eyes wide. She took his face into her hands, pulling him close and peered at his eyes, their faces inches apart. If she looked closely enough, she could see the outer rim of the contacts in his eyes.

"You're eyes..." she said.

"Naturally green."

"You're hair..."

"Naturally blonde."

Kyoko stared at him, her mind on overdrive. It was piecing together everything she knew about Ren and Corn in whirl so fast she could hardly concentrate. The image of both Ren and Adult Corn were blurring, trying to reconcile.

"You stupid, stupid BAKA!" she yelled, pounding her fists into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you say anything! You knew how much I missed you. Did you not care? Did you think it would be bothersome?!"

It wasn't fair. How come he hadn't told her? Ren and Corn were some of the most important people in her life. They have been there for her at the worst points, helping her. Guiding her through her troubles. She was happy, thrilled and ecstatic they were the same person. It warmed her to think that he had comforted her as both Ren and Corn, but it also scared her. How much of her heart was she going to give this man? It was going to completely break her when he finally confessed to the girl he loved and left her. She had to hold on to something...

"Wait!" She said, a serious look on her face. "You can't be Corn."

"Why's that?" Ren asked startled by the sincerity in her voice.

"Because you're not a fairy!"

There was silence for a moment. Then Ren snorted. He tried to cover it, make it sound like a cough, but Kyoko wasn't fooled.

"Don't laugh!" she said, pushing away from him, face flushed. "Corn is a true fairy! I even saw him use magic! He used it to borrow..." Kyoko stopped, eyes wide.

"A voice so he could speak with you." said Ren, expression somber.

Kyoko stood, stunned.

"Are you really Corn?" she whispered. "My fairy prince?"

He nodded mutely.

He had a million excuses he could give her. A million reasons why he hadn't said anything. But he felt they would just ring hollow. In truth, it all stemmed from his insecurities, the fear that she would leave him. It thrilled him to no end just the fact that she hadn't run from him yet.

But the next expression she pulled suddenly made his stomach drop. She had turned green, eyes wide in fear. What had she just thought of?

Kyoko had just remember when she had met 'Corn' Ren in Guam, and when he had said that he loved her, and then stolen a kiss from her! But Corn had been Ren! Ren had said that he loved her?... Had that also been a lie?

Kyoko couldn't handle it. She could take that he was Corn. She would take that he wasn't a fairy. She could even imagine a few reasons why he hadn't said anything. Yet what she couldn't handle was even entertaining the idea that Ren loved her, or even worse; that he had been lying and she would look an idiot thinking he had been serious.

"You took the lie too far!" she yelled. "You said it when you were Corn. You said you loved me!" It was better to be angry. Because if she was sad, she wouldn't be able to move forward.

Ren froze, horrified. He hadn't planned on getting to that until after she had become comfortable with them being the same person. He had forgotten his slip of tongue when he had said that the loved her. Corn was a lot more hasty then Tsuruga Ren.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san." he said. "I didn't mean..." for you to find out like that.

The immediate hurt that flashed on her face stabbed at him.

Kyoko backed away, body shaking, the tears coming unbidden to her eyes. She had to get away.

She turned, marching into the living room. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door ignoring the water that made puddles in her wake.

Ren didn't move. He stayed outside, the rain cooling his head.

It's over. He thought sadly. She knows and now she won't talk to me again.

He felt a overwhelming sadness start to take over. It consumed him, making it hard to breath. His mind, so well trained to remember information, kept replaying scenes from earlier over and over in his head.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you say anything! You knew how much I missed you. Did you not care? Did you think it would be bothersome?!"

"You took the lie too far!... you said you loved me."

Ren paused. Something wasn't right. Why was she so upset at him? She had said she wasn't scared of love anymore, so his feelings theoretically shouldn't make her so mad. Scared, maybe, but not mad. And then she had said it was a lie... did she think he was lying when he said he have loved her in Guam? If that was true, why was she so angry? Unless...

Ren's heart beat faster, heating his whole body despite the cold water. Was the reason she was so angry because she thought he was lying. Was it possible that the person she cared about.. was him?

He quickly brushed away the thought. It didn't matter. He had to tell her. He had to make sure she didn't misunderstand. She had to know just how much she meant to him.

Ren ran through the room, barely remembering to grab the key before leaving. He sprinted for the elevator, praying he could catch up with her. He jammed the down button, cursing for the elevator to move faster. Then he remembered the power was out.

He stopped, staring at a puddle on the ground.

It was large, laying right beside him, as if someone had stood, soaked, waiting for the elevator. There were several other smaller puddles leading away from the elevator towards the stairwell. He quickly followed the puddles. They went all the way down through the stairs and to the bottom floor, trailing out towards the back exit. The apartment he lived in had a back grassy area in the back meant for resident with dogs. He pushed open the back door, wondering why she would go this way.

Then he saw her, standing in the rain, her bright orange hair was visible even in the downpour. He hesitated, wondering if it was alright for him to approach. Then he watched, in horror as she slid to the ground.

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko looked up in surprise to hear her name as the person who called her rushed over. Ren ran to her side, skidding a little as he crouched beside her.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"You, just scared ten years out of my life." he said, searching her body for injury. "I saw you fall..."

"Sorry." she mumbled. "I just.. wanted to sit down." The moment he had said her name had sent shivers through her. Did he even realize he had done that? She had already recovered a bit from her earlier outburst, yet it still stung to see his face at the moment.

Ren took several steady breaths. This woman was seriously going to be the death of him.

"Mogami-san." said Ren, and he was suddenly looking at her very intently. She cautiously met his gaze. "I want to make something clear. I lied to you about being Corn, and about little things like being a fairy, but I would never lie about something so important. Like what you mean to me.

What I told you in Guam. It's true. Every word of it. I felt like I was under a curse, and you lifted it."

"It was only a kiss." she muttered, blushing. "I didn't do anything."

Ren shook his head. "You did something no one else has been able to." he said. "You helped me understand that everything I went through is part of who I am. You've helped me overcome all the darkness of my past."

He reached forward, tenderly caressing her face.

"I love you." he said. "As Corn. Tsuruga Ren. And... as my true self. I love you, with all my heart."

Kyoko's breath caught, unsure if she could trust her ears. Had Tsuruga Ren just said that he loved her? She slapped both hands on the side of her face, trying to wake herself from this dream. It was too good to be true. Tsuruga was staring at her thoroughly confused. With this kind of expression, she could easily tell he was Corn.

"You're not lying?" said Kyoko, unable to stop herself from asking. She might like herself now, but the old insecurities were hard to break. "The girl you said you had a crush on. Was that me?"

He smiled at her.

"It is, and always has been you." he said. "No one else has been able to move my heart as you do."

Seriously? He truly did love her?

Kyoko started to cry in earnest now. The relief that washed over her was so strong, that she couldn't help the emotions that overtook her. She sobbed into her hands, her cries echoing through the night.

Warm arms enveloped her for the second time this night, but this time it didn't cause her heart to ache. She felt the love in his embrace.

Ren, on the other hand, was struggling to control himself. He had seen the relief in her eyes, and even though his head told him there was no chance, he couldn't help but hope. Hope that she was crying from joy.

They sat in the rain for several minutes as Kyoko cried, getting herself under control. Eventually she pulled away, and Ren mourned the loss of contact.

"Sorry Tsuraga-san." she muttered, face down in embarrassment trying to hide her red eyes. "I didn't mean to cry like that." It still felt surreal what he had said. Was she sure she hadn't dreamt it?

"It's no problem Kyoko-chan." he said, taking one of her hands into his own. He noticed her inhale sharply as he did, but she didn't pull away. His heart was soaring like crazy. "I'm sure you're a little overwhelmed."

"That's an understatement."

He chuckled, drawing small circles on the back of her hand with him thumb.

"I'm sorry to throw one more load on you." He said. He had to know. "But I want you to consider my confession. I don't need an answer now. But maybe in the near future?"

"My answer?" she said, finally looking up. He confused face was cute, eyes still red from crying. "But.. don't you already know it?"

His heart dropped, did she mean... he knew she loved someone else?

"That person you were talking about before." he said. "The one you love..."

"It's you." said Kyoko, her face turning red, but her eyes were forward as she spoke. "Who else would it be but you?"

Ren didn't move. Kyoko was slightly alarmed. He was staring at her, mouth open in shock. She squirmed inwardly.

"I was so scared you'd notice." she said, trying to repair the damage. "I tried hard to hide it. But everyone noticed. Even Takarada saw and-"

Ren's free hand had returned to her face, the motion cutting off what she was going to say next. His fingers resting lightly under her jaw as he tilted it slightly upward. He smiled at her warmly, sending shivers down Kyoko's spine.

It's the dazzling smile! she thought, recognizing that look. It's the look he uses in love scene that destroyed maidens pure hearts. It captured her, making it hard to breath. Heck she couldn't even think. Was he truly looking at her like that?

"Could you backtrack a bit?" said Ren, his low voice memorizing. "To the part where you said it was me? I'd like for you to elaborate."

"Umm. That's what I was doing." She said, trying to keep her wits.

"I want to hear it." he said, and his gaze changed slightly. There was a desperate now plea in his voice and face. "Please. Or else I will second guess myself in the future."

Kyoko tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. She had to say it. In fact, she wanted to say it. The words were no longer hard to say.

"I love you."

She had hardly finished when his lips were on hers. She gasped, shocked at the contact. This was different from the quick peck she had given him, or the hasty kiss he had stolen from her in Guam. It was soft, tender, and full of Ren's feelings and her own mixed with the rain.

He slowly pulled away, and Kyoko kept her eyes closed, not even aware of ever having closed them. Something in the pit of her stomach was fluttering, feeling completely overwhelmed from their kiss.

"Kyoko?.."

She opened her eyes, face to face with a worried Ren. His hand was still under her jaw, thumb resting below her lower lip.

Ren was silently panicking. He had kissed her without thinking. They had done it before, but that had been him as Corn - or Kuon, whoever that was. Was he moving too fast? But then he saw the shine in her golden eyes. The delight in her expression.

"I love you." she whispered. It was the only reply she could think of. Apparently it was the right thing to say, because he kissed her again, this time his lips lingering on hers.

She was hesitant at first, unsure of what to do. But he helped her along, leading her in what she needed to do. His heart started doing flips when he felt her respond, when she started kissing him back. Her clumsy kisses soon evolved, send wave after wave of euphoria through Ren as she leaned into them.

Ren was starting to have a hard time keeping Kuon down. The kisses were exhilarating him to no end. A part of him wanted to go further, wanted to deepen the kisses and insert his tongue into her mouth, but he kept Kuon at bay. He wasn't going to scare her away with the intensity of his feelings. He would be patient.

So he contented himself by pulling her closer, cradling the back of her head with his other hand. Her own hands found their way around his neck as they kissed again, occasionally breaking for air or to laugh in delight as their emotions bubbled inside them.

There was a gasp.

Kyoko broke from their current kiss and stared, wide eyed behind Ren. He turned to see what she was looking at.

An older woman was standing in the doorway, holding an umbrella and a leash attached to a small terrier. The dog was straining to get to them, happy to see new friends in the little dog area.

Kyoko squeaked, hurriedly hiding behind Ren as her whole body turned the shade of a tomato. Ren couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Sorry to disturb your evening." said Ren, smiling at her. The woman blanched, on the verge of hyperventilating. She was the unfortunate victim of the full blast of Ren's smile. Even the dog looked like it was going to faint. "We were just about to leave."

Ren stood, taking Kyoko with him. She held onto his shirt, keeping Ren between her and the woman as they walked back inside. He lead her towards the stairwell, letting the door swing shut as they stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"How embarrassing." muttered Kyoko into his jacket. "We were seen."

"Don't worry too much about it Kyoko-chan." he said, happy to see her clinging to him like this. She peered up at him the next second, a question in her eyes.

"Umm.. Why do you keep calling me Kyoko-chan?" she said finally.

"You said I could." said Ren. "When I was Corn." he continued at her confused expression. "You said that the next time we saw each other I could call you Kyoko-chan."

"Oh.. right." She was going to have to get use to the fact he was both Ren and Corn. But she doubted it would take long. They both held such special places in her heart as it was. She was still a little confused on certain details.

"Can I still call you Corn?" she said.

He smiled. "If you'd like. But I'd like it even better if you called me Ren."

"I couldn't do that!" said Kyoko, shocked. "It's not right for a proper Japanese girl like me to call her senpai by his first name."

"First off, I'm not fully Japanese." he said. "So that doesn't really matter to me. And second, you injure me Kyoko-chan! After making out in the backyard, I would think calling me by my first name wouldn't be any less proper then what we just did."

"Right." said Kyoko, the color returning to her cheeks. "Right!"

"And besides." he said. "You're my girlfriend. You have that privilege."

"G-girlfriend!" she sputtered. "Me?"

He should have expected this. There we just some things with Kyoko you had to spell out completely. She obviously didn't understand how important she was to him.

"I love you." he said. "And you love me. Correct? So why wouldn't we be a couple?"

"But, are you alright with someone like me?" she said. "I'm not nearly as talented or as amazing as you are..." It really was hard to break old habits. But this was Tsuruga Ren she was talking about. And Corn the fairy prince! No one could match him.

Ren sighed. He turned to face Kyoko, taking her hand.

Softly and deliberately, he kissed the back of it, lips lingering on her skin.

Kyoko immediately turned red again.

"It has to be you." he said, a smile curving his lips. "It can only be you."

Kyoko smiled from deep within herself, overjoyed at his response.

"Alright." She said. "You're my b-boyfriend." She backed up a few steps, stooping in to a formal bow and said; "Please take care of me."

"Likewise." he said with a grin. Polite, even to the end. It was so like her.

"T-then." she stammered. "Boyfriend-san. Would it be alright if we talk for a while? I still feel like I'm missing some major details of this whole Corn thing."

"Of course." said Ren. "Let's go back up to my apartment to dry off first though. We've created quite the mess."

Kyoko looked down at herself. They were both dripping water on the floor, creating a rather large puddle. Her knees were covered in mud, and she suspected that her butt was as well. Ren was in the same predicament, except there was also a small hole in his pants. His hair was standing up in random places while other parts were plastered to his face.

Kyoko couldn't help the bubble of laughter that burst from her. He soon joined her, laughing so hard her side hurt. They were quite the pair, Ren and her. They looked a mess, yet she had never felt so whole in her life.

She stood on her tiptoes, gently guiding his face closer to hers so she could plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Lets go then, Ren-san." she said, feeling bold. Then she noticed the slight blush on Ren's face. "Tsuruga-san?"

Ren had been surprised at the sudden kiss from Kyoko. Why, of all the things that had happened tonight, was he getting embarrassed by his name and a simple kiss on the cheek? He covered his face with a hand in an attempt to hide his blush, but she had seen it.

Kyoko turned red again, sure her face would permanently stain this color. She felt very self conscious at his reaction to her forwardness. Was it a good thing?

Apparently it was, because the next second, he pulled her towards him, face lowering closer to hers. He placed two gentle kisses on her face, one at the corner of both her eyes. Then he kissed her again softly on the lips.

"Maybe it would be a bad idea to have just the two of us to be in my apartment." mused Ren. It was getting harder and harder to resist her. Kyoko blinked at him in confusion.

"Why would it be bad?" she asked. "But if you really want other company we could call Yashiro-san over. Or maybe go outside again."

Ren chuckled. She was still so naive in some areas. Which was probably a good thing. Stopped him from going too far. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"The balcony it is." he said, staring into her golden eyes. They could have the privacy of just the two of them, the rain being their only witness to the nights transactions.

End

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **We have chocolate flavored calcium chews at our house and I have to stop myself from eating them so I don't OD on vitamins. (It does happens. It's just really hard). XD ( dear sister, what does this have to do with this story?)**

 **I Imouto am not a hard core romantic, but I approve my sister's creation. Peace y'all.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one shot. I just wanted them to finally get together gosh dangit! Language! (Thank you captain America)**

 **For those reading The Prince's Concubine, don't worry. The next chapter will be up soon. I just had to write something else for a bit. I was going crazy! This was what helped be get rid of my writer's block.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **-Blushweaver**


End file.
